wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Colbert Report/Episodes/EpGuide/Episode 482
Production Info Intro The Big Three * asks the mob what are you gonna do with all this joy * things are going terribly ** truck mudflaps girls temping for extra cash * everybody knows when a ship runs aground, it's the barnacle's fault * until the automakers get rid of the unions * Mitt Romney says let Detroit go bankrupt * they won't go away * still have American made cars * Stephen's prototype is steered with your balls * America is in a bit of an economic pickle * cannot blame free market * four-way intersections would survive unregulated * Phil Gramm Nov 16, 2008 ** The markets worked better * no reason to start regulating and turn ourselves into Europe * Sarkozy says markets are crazy * Tonight's Word: Mad Men * delusional ** American Psychiatric Association defines delusional * collective cultural belief unfettered free market will take care of us (Moneytheism) ** not delusional, religion * belief in free market is a religion * no one can call us crazy and get benefits government * face wall street 6 times and pray ** no god but alan, and his profits are more profits * Reagan will return Vetting, Part 2 * Obama offered AG to Eric Holder ** another pick from the Clinton Years ** put Ross and Rachel in charge of DHS * Stephen has to be prepared * the exciting conclusion of Stephen's vetting * have you ever said or done anything that could embarrass the president ** No * did you endorse president * express criticism ** stephen promises to undermine him ** actively work to * Prescott Group ** aware of side effects * Stephen admits to the side effects * Stephen received 5 points for honestly * never purchased any illegal drugs * Stephen's College nickname: High Snow Lord Of The Blow Lines ** snorting cocaine for charity *** but did not inhale * own a gun ** shares his life with a gun ** in this country legally * Stephen a male prostitute ** performed sex for pay ** butt classy was his street name * hired to work for The Daily Show ended his life in prostitution * Ching Chong Ding Dong ** there is a difference between Stephen and "Ching Chong Ding Dong" * Stephen does a good "DeNiro" * Sloan took Stephen's cash Interview * Michael Lewis * book "Panic: The Story of Modern Financial Insanity " * evidently they have the same financial adviser * he is suggesting that we panic ** he's behind the curve * panic is rational, everyone is right to panic ** Stephen loves rational panic * money surge * best way to prevent blaming the free market never happens again * Stephen never puts money in banks anymore, all in Krugerrands, baby * the plan to spend the $700B has changed many times since the bailout was given * 6 months from now, people will be blaming Obama * he compliments Stephen on his intelligence * Obama has to explain the problem and tell people there is pain * address the source of the fear * Stephen suggests America move to a fear based economy ** admits we are already in a fear-based economy, proving Stephen is ahead of the curve Epilogue * Remember if you miss any portion of this program, Stephen awaits your apology Gallery Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Image: Motherload Videos External Tubes *Link Title *Link Title Reviews and Comments